


Wash In The Waiting Room

by Gobsmacked_limbic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: BUT REALLY ITS ANGST, Dentist, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, dental phobia, polyboyfriends, polydads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/pseuds/Gobsmacked_limbic
Summary: Even the smell of the dental surgery makes Wash just want to cry.





	

Even from the waiting room, the constant ringing of the front door opening could be heard, yet no one else entered. The room felt claustrophobic despite the many seats littering it, indicating a plenitude of people could fill the space, but why would they want to?

Wash let out a groan as he finally stopped tapping his foot and leaned back in the chair. He was gnawing upon his bottom lip as his nervous eyes darted from the magazines to the door. He could hear the jingle from the entrance again, but no one entered.

They were the only fools in the dentist office it seemed.

His fidgeting hands were halted as York stretched to the side and slipped his hand underneath his, fingers wrapping around it as he tightened his grip.

“It’s okay.” He reassured his boyfriend who noticed his strong grip. York may be trying to be calm, but it was clear he too was afraid. Considering how he reacted to a simple flu shot last year, it was no wonder he was afraid of the dentist, even if he denied it completely. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Yeah…” A shaky breath escaped the blonde and he continued to keep his eyes opened, not wanting the stinging tears that filled them to fall. Outside the waiting room a door opened and closed, and his heart gripped as he expected someone to look in and call for them. No one came and relief flooded his body as he laced his fingers with York’s and held back. “I know…”

“I mean… it’s different now than it was when we were kids.” York tried to reassure the both of them as he recalled his own traumatic experiences as a child. “They’re a lot nicer and…”

“It still smells the same.” Wash’s stomach sank at the scent that filled the office. It was supposed to be a mark of cleanliness but it just made him feel sick and caused his palms to feel clammy. He tried to pull his hand away, feeling embarrassed, but York held on. York’s issue may have been needles, but Wash didn’t actually mind that. The pinching lasted for maybe ten seconds, it was everything else.

The spine tingling screech of the drill, the sensation of rubber fingers prying his mouth opened and that pointy thing, whatever it was, that scraped against his teeth and filled his body with persistent shivers.

He hated it.

All of it, and the stupid tears that filled his eyes even as he sat here just proved it. York finally moved his hand, but only to stroke his back and pull him close. He let him, just plopping his body against his boyfriends as he closed his eyes.

“It’s okay.” York repeated yet again, kissing his head. Wash was pretty sure that he could feel the brunette’s lips quiver but he made no comment. “Just a few minutes and it’ll be all over, and we’ll be out of here.” Outside the office a door sounded, followed by the entrance to the waiting area squeaking as it too opened.

“Mr. Dakota?” A woman wearing a white smock over blue scrubs gazed in confusion from one male to the other. Both jumped up, with a blurry eyed Wash stumbling over his words.

“Yes that… I mean it’s not… yes... Dakota… here…” York’s hand found its way back to Wash’s as he held on, tightening his grip which was returned by his younger partner. Still confused, the female just nodded and opened the door a little more.

“Alright then, well we’re all ready here.” A small boy stood out from behind her, blonde hair tussled and a lollipop in hand. “Everything went great, little Theta’s teeth are perfect so we should be okay for… I’d say another year.” The paediatric dentist bent down, giving the little boy a high five. “Great job Theta.”

“Thanks!” The seven year old grinned before rushing over to his Pop’s boyfriends. Wash leaned down to the child while York just gazed down from his standing position.

“Wow you’re done already?” Wash asked in an overly enthusiastic tone, hoping to hide his fearful tears. “That’s amazing Theta, you’re the bravest boy I know.”

“And you didn’t even need us to come in with you.” York admired, having a feeling that if his Pop wasn’t working, then North would have been in by the child’s side. Theta pocketed the sugar free lollipop and puffed his chest to proudly display his sticker. His hand slipped into Wash’s free hand and the twenty six year old gladly led them out of the suffocating waiting room. 

“I had to.” The calm little child fobbed them off as he allowed Wash to lead them away. “Pop said if either of you actually got into a dentists room you’d probably faint.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who was at the dentist today?!


End file.
